Drown
by ms.evil
Summary: Nobody ever expected much. She always suspected something. He would just sit there, with a smile. ExT


She wasn't too surprised when he had come back.

It was Sakura that had put on the giant grin and jumped up to give the English boy a hug when he entered the classroom for the first time. Li Syaoran was all scowls but all it took was a jab in the ribs and he gave Hiiragizawa Eriol and tight handshake and a "How have you been?"

She offered polite greetings and returned back to the book she was reading.

If he was offended he didn't show it.

**Drown**

Sunshine sparkled through the green foliage casting dancing shadows on the sidewalk. Daidouji Tomoyo kept her eyes on them watching the leaves skip along her hand when she held it out.

Her and Eriol had been spending more time together than what was to be expected. He walked her home and she accompanied him in the music room. Much to her surprise as well as and gossip sprang up about the "English exchange student" and "Sakura's best friend". They paid it no mind however.

He missed England, but would not clarify the reasons as to why he left in the first place. Not that she asked much.

The park was empty, slightly strange for a Sunday afternoon. Eriol had invited her to come out on the account that "Staying cooped up inside a lonely mansion is no good for the heart."

Not that she cared.

"Eriol?" She said, picking the petals off a wild daisy and watching them scurry across the sand.

"Yes Daidouji-san?"

"What is love, really?"

He looked at her, with no answer to respond.

* * *

His eyes weren't really blue, but they couldn't be black either. It was as if they were suspended between containing color and being the absence of it. He wasn't much different.

The only times she had ever seen a sparkle in him was when he and Yamazaki spouted off one of their tall tales to Sakura or Li. The only times she saw him completely content was when he created music. Whenever he spoke with her, everything seemed to be pre-planned.

When he had stumbled on his answer that day in the park Tomoyo wondered if he really was human.

Could a shell of another soul understand the strongest of human emotion?

* * *

"Daidouji-san?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her feet. They were sitting on the roof of the school, everyone had gone home and shadows had begun to spring from the ground. It was a half day.

"How do you know that there really are people out there right now?"

She had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well we can't see them, we can't hear them, or even smell them. For all we know the world could have ended a few minutes ago outside these school fences."

"Don't be silly Hiiragizawa-kun of course there are still people around. And I'm sure if you fell off this roof right now screaming, at least someone would come running." She tapped the side of the building with her shoes and smiled at him.

He wasn't looking at her. "That isn't how it is for you though, is it?"

The confused look returned, and silence ensued and she contemplated his words.

Blue-almost-black eyes turned towards her with the most intenseness she had ever seen, "You build up all these walls around yourself so that you can see out but no one can see in. You're world consists of Sakura, Li, your mother, and myself. Everyone else has been cutback. But the thing is, is that not even Sakura, your best friend can see what's wrong with you."

It was her turn to look away, "And what exactly is wrong with me?"

"You gave up happiness."

* * *

She liked taking photos much more than videotaping now, she said it seemed to fit better to freeze time than to replay it over and over again. She didn't watch TV and she didn't like reading. Singing came naturally but she didn't pursue it much. Top of the class, president of student council and was on the choir. Her favorite color was red and she loved flowers. She still made dresses because it reminded her of what had happened in their childhood.

He never thought she'd actually want to remember seclusion.

* * *

She was losing again.

Tomoyo was never exactly great at chess. In fact she was down right horrible. But he didn't have to show it by massacring her.

Spinel Sun was in the corner reading a book. Blue-grey fur twinkled in the sunlight and Tomoyo was transfixed by the color for a moment.

A pawn was moved.

"Your move Daidouji-san."

She looked back at the board. Her rook was in danger of being taken so she moved it four spaces to the right. His queen claimed it. She swore.

The first time he ever heard her mutter indecent words he had been surprised yes, but had grown used to it. After all, not everyone could stay bubbled up for so long.

She moved her king a space to the left to take his pawn and he moved the queen to put her in checkmate.

Tomoyo scowled.

He smiled at her.

His eyes were blue in the sun.

* * *

It was summer again. Eriol watched as the light faded over the hilltops taking with it the last day of spring.

He had been planning on going back to England by this time, having spent about five months back in Japan. Sakura however had persuaded him to stay awhile longer and a date was eventually decided upon. Though when he had told his friends he didn't mention that it wouldn't be for a while. They could find out on their own.

Tomoyo had come up to him after class the day he announced he could be returning.

Students were scurrying out and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's green eyes peeking through the doorframe. He smirked a little and turned back to the girl standing before him.

"What can I do for you Daidouji-san?"

"Are," she paused and rubbed her hand a little, "Are you really planning on returning back to England?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She looked around nervously.

He smiled at her. Dark tresses fell in front of her face as she had lowered it a little. She fell short by about six inches which always gave her the appearance of a little girl to him. Her eyes were big and round, filled with amethyst pools that always seemed a little more shattered every time she glanced upon him. That was one thing he didn't understand.

"Um yes well you know," she muttered, "We had some good times together didn't we? I think. . .I think I'll miss it."

"You could always come with me."

"I don't think so Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Well you can't say I didn't try."

A wry smile.

* * *

His fingers entwined with hers.

He could feel her face flush.

And she had started to cry.

"Shh," he said, "It'll be ok."

He was answered with cold tears, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Every thing will be just fine."

* * *

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol were nowhere to be found.

Nothing in the houses were out of order which raised no suspicion of kidnap from their homes, though it could've happened outside. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran had no information to offer, as neither did Daidouji Sonomi since she had been in Tokyo that weekend.

The police had searched the surrounding cities and had put up posters. But soon the news stories were replaced and the names were forgotten by those who did not know them.

* * *

He had tricked her.

They all had, deceived her that is. But she went along with it because she just wanted everyone to be happy. To live the one big happy lie they had all in turn created.

The first day he had returned to them she had a strange feeling that he wasn't to be trusted, but he had won her over anyway. Which was the main cause of her demise. He had changed her.

But everything had been taken care of.

And she was finally free.


End file.
